


Sick dragon, doting monkey

by Cookiejuice



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Taking Care of Sick Partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiejuice/pseuds/Cookiejuice
Summary: Even Seto Kaiba gets sick sometimes. Luckily Honda is here to make sure he gets rest.
Relationships: Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Sick dragon, doting monkey

“You should stay home”

“I’m fine”, Kaiba grunted. He was. He didn’t feel sweaty, or hot. His bangs weren’t clinging to his forehead, and he didn’t look paler than usual. Totally fine.

“Seto”. Honda blocked his path out the door, arms crossed in front of his chest, and a frown on his face Seto recognized as worry. After all, they had been together for a little over a year now, so he’d learnt to read Hiroto. “Go back to bed. Please?” 

Seto sighed, rubbing his temples. Try as he might, he couldn’t refuse Hiroto when he pleaded like that. “Fine”. Hiroto let out a sigh if relief. “Get in bed. I’ll come check on you in a moment, okay?” He kissed Seto’s cheek, then shooed at him, to which Seto turned around to head back to his bedroom with a grunt.

Hiroto entered Seto’s room just as the latter was getting comfortable in bed. “I brought some cold medicine. as well as a bottle of water”, he spoke as he walked over to Seto’s side of the bed and set the items down on the nightstand as he sat down on the edge of the matress. Hiroto reached out his hand, brushing aside his boyfriend’s bangs and putting the back of his hand against his forehead. “You’re burning up. Take some medicine and try to sleep, okay?” Seto nodded, reaching for the bottle and the medicine. Hiroto helped him chug down some water, as well as helping him lay down slowly. Hiroto tucked him in and kissed his cheek. “I’ll be here, okay?” “But won’t you get bored?”, Seto mumbled, as he started to feel sleepy, but his boyfriend just smiled. “I have a fully charged phone and the wifi here is amazing, I’ll be fine”. Seto nodded and closed his eyes, coughing twice before drifting off to sleep.

—-

When Seto woke up next, there was a wet rag on his forehead, and Hiroto was sitting in a chair next to the bed.

“Hello, Sleeping beauty”, Hiroto smiled, putting his phone away. “How do you feel?”  
Seto tried to sit up, making the rag fall into his lap as he did. “A little better, but not a hundred percent just yet”. Hiroto nodded. “Are you hungry? I can make you some soup”. Seto was about to protest that no, he was not hungry, when his stomach growled. Hiroto laughed, running a hand through Seto’s hair affectionatly. “I’ll go make some easy soup for you. Finish your waterbottle?”

Hiroto got up from his chair and stretched, walking to the door. “Oh and no answering work emails on your phone. Mokuba and Isono have Kaiba Corp covered”, he mentioned before walking out. Seto grumbled, but he couldn’t help a chuckle, Hiroto knew him too well.

Hiroto came back about fifteen minutes later with a tray holding a steaming bowl of soup and another water bottle. Putting the tray on the night stand, he moved his chair closer to the bed. Taking the bowl and spoon, he stirred, then scooped up some of the liquid and blew on it lightly. Seto watched him, an eyebrow arched. Honda just hummed, holding out the spoon for him with a grin. Seto huffed, then wrapped his lips around the spoon to drink the liquid. Hiroto’s grin turned into a smile, and that reaction was the only reason Seto would allow his boyfriend to feed him like this. After all, he was just weak for his big, strong man of a lover. It was nice to be taken care of, he guessed, but only by Hiroto.

Hiroto fed him until there was nothing left in the bowl, blowing on the spoon to make sure Seto didn’t burn his mouth. When all of the soup was gone, he made sure Seto drank some water again. “I’ll bring this back to the kitchen, try going back to sleep, okay? I’ll be back after I’ve washed it off”. Seto nodded, and as Hiroto left the room, he slid down to bury himself in the blankets again, closing his eyes to drift back to sleep.

—-

He awoke two more times, and Hiroto was by his side both times, making sure he drank water and took medicine, and feeding him more soup the second time.

The third time he awoke was the next morning, and Seto felt alot better. He turned to his side to look at the sleeping form of Hiroto next to him, listening to his breathing. He was lucky to have Hiroto. He still didn’t know what he did to deserve his boyfriend, but yet there he was.

Hiroto awoke a few minutes later, smiling at Seto and reaching for his hand, intertwining their fingers. “Morning. How do you feel?” “A lot better, my throat isn’t hurting anymore either”. Hiroto’s hand let go of Seto’s to reach for his forehead. “You don’t seem to have a fever anymore, either. Good. You should probably still take another day off, though. Just in case”, he said sleepily, intertwining their hands again.

Seto nodded. “If you say so, then I will. Maybe we can watch some movies in the living room, I don’t want to be stuck in bed anymore”.

Hiroto laughed. “Yeah, that kinda sucks. I’m up for that”.

He then sat up and stretched. “You’ll probably still need some help with a shower, I’m guessing?”

Seto chuckled. “Not really, but I won’t say no to your company”. Ever.

Hiroto flashed him a big, goofy grin. “Good, cause you’re stuck with me forever”.

Seto sure hoped he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble request from Bitterpixiebro from twitter. If you like stubbornshipping content, please check them out!


End file.
